31
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Perfect Pair; Tezuka was never really any good with words. Light T


**Pairing:**Perfect Pair (I am just as surprised as you are… almost..)  
**Warnings: **Male relationship, mentions of sex.  
**Rating:**Light T  
**Summary:**Tezuka was never really any good with words.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis...

**A/N: **Woaah...a perfect pair fic…from me?! What can I say, it's all because of TG! I am not sure how good the personalisation's came out since I am not used to write PP fics, but I think it ended pretty good… or it's just me overrating myself again. But I am very fond of that there are almost not a single word shed in this fic, since Tezuka doesn't say much more than what he needs and I think that it's somehow moving on to Fuji when they are alone. (At least according to me)

Entirely written for Tokyo_girl05, who also is my beta. Happy (late) bday sweetheart!! (and if you didn't get it her bday is the 31f, henceforth the title)

___________________

Tezuka was that kind of person who had the potential to succeed with everything he tried. His grades were more than average, and if he wished for it he could probably easily become the captain of the football or the basketball team. Hell, he could probably become one of the best golf players in Japan as well if he just gave it a shot.

Fuji also knew that the captain of Seigaku also happened to be a great cook. Maybe not on the same level as Kawamura, but neverless average, even with other people's measures. The first time the brunette had visited Tezuka's house the captain had, in a blink of an eye, made a meal that tasted fantastic, and it wasn't because Fuji had a strange taste in food. No it would be more than eatable for other people as well.

So it was a given that Tezuka was good in the bed too. Even if there were no words shed during the act, none of the sweet whispers of nothingness afterwards the prodigy knew existed in other relationships. It didn't matter though, it wasn't the words he needed. It was Tezuka.

There was this aura of coldness around the captain that was driving him insane. That chilly feeling that always seemed to surround the captain sent shivers down his spine and made his body tingle with excitement. Those cold eyes that would look with indifference on everyone, the strict but still gracious motions…

Right now, in this very moment his body was tingling with just those feelings surging through him where he was sitting in Tezuka's kitchen, bent over a few books and pretending to be studying. Instead he set his mind on stealing as many glances as possible from the other male who currently was occupied cooking dinner for them, not wanting to give Fuji free hands in _his_ kitchen.

He rested his chin in one hand and gently nibbled on the end of the pencil as he pondered deeply.

To others it may seem like Tezuka always wore the same expressions, but if you had observed him just as close as Fuji had the last few years, you could easily spot the small changes in the captain's body language, or the tone he was speaking in. Even the kind of words he had chosen and how much he actually had spoken also was a great help when you tried to read Tezuka's different moods.

It was just very small things really, like walking a bit _too_ fast or placing the frying pan on the oven with a little more force then usual.

Fuji knew that when Tezuka was acting the way he did in this very moment the captain was frustrated, or annoyed. And truth to be told, lately he had been the key to release Tezuka's pent up frustration. Frustration he didn't show anyone else, frustration he and only he was able to cure.

Fuji threw a quick glance on the clock, 21:15. He knew the scheme by now.

21:15, that meant 15 more minutes before dinner, and at least 30 more minutes to eat and clean the table. Tezuka was after all very punctual. 45 minutes in total before he and the other male would move back to Tezuka's bedroom.

Fuji heaved a sigh, Tezuka might be frustrated and eager to let go of said frustration, but the other knew how to handle it and keep it to himself and put priority on other things. The captain always finished what he had to before he let his instincts take over.

It was boring, but it was simply the way it was, and Fuji didn't really mind the wait he had to endure sometimes in order to be able to be together with the captain. It was after all much more enjoyable to study together with his boyfriend than studying alone. Sometimes he wondered what he really meant to the other, but in the end he always found out that he didn't care. As long as he was needed by Tezuka nothing else really mattered.

21:20, only five minutes since he had checked last time. The 40 remaining minutes felt very far away and he heaved a sigh before slowing standing up and shuffling down his belongings in his bag, just so he would have something to do to make the time pass. However he quickly felt Tezuka's eyes on him as soon as the unmistakable sound of him collecting his things were heard.

"Are you leaving?" Tezuka was bothered and he could tell. The captain never opened his mouth as long as he didn't have to, which meant that the male thought this was important, if he didn't he would have remained quiet.

"No," the prodigy chuckled lightly. "I am just collecting my stuff." He let out a faint smile as the other once again turned his back towards the genius and turned his attention back to the food. It wasn't such a great surprise that the other needed him today. It had after all been a pretty tough day.

The sky had been painted with grey clouds since he had woken up in this morning and the entire morning had been spent on national tests which meant that the morning practice had been cancelled.

When school finally ended and the team was able to remove their frustration through physical work, half of the team had been in a depressing mood. Mostly because the majority of them hadn't studied enough for the tests which resulted in that a gloomy aura seemed to have fallen over the courts, and the fact that it still was rather gray outside didn't really help.

When everyone finally had changed into their training uniforms and was pretty much ready for the practice that afternoon, a spy from another team had appeared and it had created a fuss. Echizen had, of course provoked the spy, whom had provoked Momo… and Momo had fallen for the bait.

Taka had tried to stop the entire thing on a early stage, but someone had been foolish enough to give him a racket and it ended with the power player joining Momo's side, while he had shouted something among the lines of _"Burning" _every now and then… and well… hell had broken loose.

And just when Fuji had seen Tezuka's right hand twitch the slightest and the corner of the captain's mouth had opened to pronounce that everyone (including the spy) was going to run 30 laps or more around the court, a rumble was heard and the rain that had threatened them the entire day finally started to fall down.

And that was it; there was simply nothing more that could be done than cancel the training.

And afterwards the captain had walked a little bit too quick towards the changing room. He had violently pulled the door open and stepping inside, leaving Fuji outside in the rain with his body tingling with excitement.

He almost didn't have the time to step inside the clubhouse before Tezuka had slammed his locker shut and stared at him.

"Let's go" was all the other male had said. Two words which were filled with promises. Fuji had simply pulled up his cell phone and called his sister, telling her that he was going to study with a friend and there was a possibility that it would be late and that he would have to sleep over.

Well, so far it hadn't been a lie, had it? But that didn't change the fact that the prodigy wasn't very fond of waiting. He gave to clock another glance, only 5 other minutes had passed.

Where the remaining 35 minutes went he would never know. Tezuka seemed to finish the food quicker than usual, and when Fuji had something to do, like shuffling food into his mouth, time didn't seem to move so painfully slow as it had done just a few seconds ago. When he was sitting like this, doing something just as simple as sharing a meal together with his lover time no longer seemed to have a meaning, or rather it didn't seem to exist.

Before he knew it they were in Tezuka's bedroom, the captain sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes quietly watching his back as he stood by the window, gazing down on the street outside. It was a habit of his that he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. He would always stare at the dark road ahead before he pulled down the curtains and made his way to his waiting lover.

He smiled gently and placed himself in Tezuka's lap, wrapping his legs around the captain's waist. One of his hands sneaked away to play with the soft strands of hair that could be found by the others neck before he leaned in and pressed his lips against the others.

Afterwards he always felt so strangely empty, even though there was that slight hint of satisfaction somewhere. It was something amiss and he would never be sure about what. Instead he snuggled closer to the form beside him, the other was probably already asleep and he simply couldn't resist to lean down and place a chaste kiss on the others forehead. There was always something special with seeing Tezuka like this, completely relaxed and no sign of all the stress the other used to feel.

It was that side of Tezuka only he was allowed to see, that side he treasured the most and the side that made him all warm on the inside just thinking about it.

This side of Tezuka was his alone as long as the other found him worth his attention, which he for the moment clearly did. And as long as Tezuka needed him he would be there for him. because… because…

"I love you" he whispered softly, breath ghosting over sweaty skin. A faint sound was heard and an arm found its way around his waist and pulled him closer and Fuji smiled because of the answer.

Tezuka never saw the point with using words when there were other methods that worked just as fine.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah… I'll just…. hide underneath my bed and return to writing Golden Pair fic's... yeah…eum…

and to TG: SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!! I have been way too lazy and... and… well.. four days late… yeah… sorry TT_TT#


End file.
